


Straw-Hat Tears

by Midnite_Republic



Series: Prompted Pieces of the Sea [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Republic/pseuds/Midnite_Republic
Summary: Tears are a common sight within the Straw-Hat crew.





	Straw-Hat Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 20 years at sea, Day 8.  
> Prompt: Tears.

Sanji had been a Straw-Hat long enough to know that tears weren’t unusual in the crew. Every member cried in front of the others at one point or other.

There was often tears, of laughter, or happiness. Sometimes those of anger, or sadness. There were tears of parting from their homes, tears of frustration and loss. Occasionally, there was even those that were a result of a tantrum, when one of the younger crew members wanted something and were denied, for one reason or another.

The ones he was shedding now were those of grief, the type that were only shed once in a blue moon on their ship, and they weren’t for himself. They were shed on behalf of his Captain. Sanji’s eyes, blurred as they were by his tears, were trained on the paper detailing the events that had occurred too far away for him to have known it was happening, let alone taken part in them. It was an article about the series of events that had led to the death of the polite older man that Sanji had only met that once in Alabasta but had so obviously loved his younger brother.

The younger brother that was also his stupid, crazy, loyal Captain.

Just by using his common sense, he knew that the paper was missing, or had twisted, some events. But the fact that Luffy was there when his brother had died was enough to have the blonde wishing he could be there for him.

And maybe, just maybe, there was a little frustration at himself mixed in with the grief, (not that he would ever admit to it). That he hadn’t been strong enough to stay with his crew. To help in the fight to rescue the brother his Captain so obviously loved. 

Whatever the truth of his feelings behind his tears, he needed to find a way back to Shabody. Back to his Captain, to the Sunny, to his crew, _to his home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments make me smile.


End file.
